mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sim Showdown/S1/The Grand Finale
Matt: *standing on crutches next to Nova* Hello and welcome to the grand finale of Sim Showdown! Nova: And Grand it will be! We've got everything in this final episode! Matt: Indeed but now, for a reminder of what happened last time. The Final Three had to jump down the river on some slippery floats. Nova: Then for the second part, they had to dress up in a bit of protective clothing, then battle it out on a pontoon trying to knock their opponents off the water. Matt: This resulted in Violet leaving the competition. So now, on with today's episode! '*camera goes to Jimmy and Star sitting opposite each other in the Diner Cabin* Jimmy: Congratulations Star. Star: Same to you Jimmy. Both: Jimmy: Look, I just want to let you know that whatever happens, I don't want to fall out with you. Make sense? Star: Arrrr, Jimmy! *hugs him* Don't worry. Matt and Nova: *walk in* Star: Matt, you're back! Matt: Indeed I am. Nova: So are you guys ready for the finale? Jimmy and Star: HECK YEAH!!! Matt: Let's go then! Follow us. *leads out* '*camera then goes to the four standing outside the forest* Matt: Now we have some special guests today. And here they are. '*bus full of the old contestants comes along and stops next to them, the contestants file out* Nova: Okay, we have brought back all the old contestants to help assist you through the finale. Matt: Yes, they will choose which one of you two that they're gonna help. Nova: So contestants, get with your team mate. Iggy - Jimmy Bean - Star Buddy - Star Billy - Jimmy Violet - Star Rhonda - Jimmy Travis - Jimmy Stephen - Star Tim - Jimmy Roy - Jimmy Amelia - Star Liberty - Star Sir Spencer - Jimmy Jimmy - 7 Star - 6 Matt: Also, as the final twist today, the people of the wiki have voted and Star won by two votes (10-8) so she will have a 30 second head start. Nova: So, today's challenge is a race involving puzzles, obstacles and other things. Matt: Here is your first clue to find out where you are going in your race. *gives both Star and Jimmy an envelope* Nova: So, now we're ready ... let's go! '*the contestants quickly open the clue and it says "Violet get extremely wet when she fell in me."* Star: THE RIVER!!! *runs off towards the river with her group following her* Jimmy: Um ... the river! *his group chase after Star's* '*At the river there are two boards, the pzzle peices are scattered around them except for two peices already in posistion* Star: Right, we've got a puzzle, let's go! *they all crowd around as Jimmy's team arrive* Jimmy: Come on guys! '*camera goes to show that on Star's team, Amelia Stephen and Star are doing most of this challenge, and on Jimmy's team, it is Jimmy, Rhonda, Travis, Roy and Spencer* Jimmy: *completes it* YES!!! It says to go to the place where your nightmares came to life, the crates by the peir! Star: *finishes* It says to go to the place where tohe robots where out to get you* THE MAZE!!! *runs off with team* '*camera flicks through Jimmy finding a clue at the crates and then getting his team across some balance beams, and Star searching for the clue by the maze, and helping her team across another set of balance beams, it then goes to show Jimmy and Star running towards the finish line, the rest of the team are cheering them on, despite most being muddy, wet and miserable* Jimmy: *running, looks at Star* Star: *running, looks at Jimmy* Jimmy: *trips over a rock* GWAH!!! Star: *crosses the finish line* Matt: STAR WINS!!! Jimmy: Well done Star! Star: Thanks! Nova: That's all we've got time for, but join us next time for our reunion special, were all the info for next season will be announced. Matt: So, see you next time for, Sim Showdown! Category:Chapters